lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Ratis
Ratis is the son of Grand Elder Stragod and brother of Arp. He was born on the same day as Arp, only minutes prior to Arp's birth. Ratis' name is a pun on Sitar. Bio Ratis was born on December 1, 1100, hatching from an egg Stragod had spat out on November 30, 1100, after Namek had been saved from the Heruleans, in the Battle on Namek in The Herulean War. Ratis started crawling around, and was naked, and covered in purple slime from the egg. Ratis was blessed by a clone of Nikad, who unlocked his potential and gave him healing powers, then disappeared. Stragod cleaned the purple slime off of Ratis, and laid him to rest in a crib. Ratis was given his name, Ratis, immediately after this. Then, Arp hatched and started playing with Ratis, and Stragod named Arp, "Arp", immediately after he hatched. Ratis and Arp both clapped their hands, giggled, and crawled around. They started playing tag with each other. Ratis spent much of his early childhood learning how to garden and build, to help improve Namek. He also practiced his healing skills. He heard stories about The Lookout Crew, and Nikad, though, so he decided he wanted to develop fighting skills as well. So he began training under Namekian Warriors, who taught him how to fight. When Ratis was five years old, he was significantly strong, thanks to Nikad unlocking his potential when he was a baby, along with his training. He also learned some forms of magic. Abilities * Healing * Regeneration - Ratis is able to regenerate his limbs. * Skilled Martial Artist * Flight * Ki * Nature Magic - Ratis learned nature magic from an elder, learning how to control rocks, trees, and other things. * Water Magic - Ratis can control water, causing floods and hurricanes, and can also make water into sharp weapons to cut foes. * Ice Magic - Ratis can control ice and make ice weapons. * Eye Beams * Finger Beams Techniques/Attacks Power of the Guru's Power of the Guru's is Ratis' signature attack. It is where he powers up, gaining a blue aura, and fires a huge energy beam of destructive force at his opponent. The beam is manifested to look like spirits of Namekians, particularly some of Namek's Guru's. This is what gives the attack its name. Energy Grab Smash Ratis creates a hand of energy that snatches his opponent, grabbing them and pulling them towards them, so he can smash them with an energy punch. Beam Storm Attack Ratis fires beams from his eyes, mouth, and hands, at his opponent, creating a storm of beams. He can use them in beam clashes, with the force of a Kamehamehax10. = Freezing Energy Blast Combo Freezing Energy Blast Combo is where Ratis freezes the opponent in ice, so they are vulnerable, before blasting them with an energy attack. = Tsunami Blade Ratis controls water and uses a large wave of it in a slashing attack, making it into one large sword, technically. Gallery Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Characters Category:Namekians Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Asexual